Tonoga
by Lady S
Summary: Jubilee is keeping a secret that may destroy the X-men.


Title: Tonoga  
Author: Lady S  
Category: J/L ; Drama ; Drug usage (minimal) ; Rape mentioned as history.  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Jubilee is keeping a secret that may destroy the X-Men.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Belong to marvel.  
A/Notes: I don't really follow X-Men. I just remember watching the cartoon and thinking that Jubilee and Logan would be cute together. This has not been beta'd so you can all see how bad my punctuation and spelling really are!!  
  
  
Tonoga  
Lady S  
  
  
The group sat, the conversation light, around the table as they waited for the final member to arrive. The door opened to reveal the man they all looked to as a mentor, friend, and father. He wheeled into the room, taking his place at the head of the table. It was rare that they all gathered like this, who was he to disappoint them. The meal commenced, Gambit's Creole cooking as spicy as his tongue. As the professor reached for his water glass a familiar voice rang out in his head only to be silenced just as quickly.  
  
"Jubilee...?" he whispered.  
  
All eyes turned to him at the name of their friend. Waiting for him to continue, hoping for some news, they were disappointed by his silence. One by one they turned back to their meals, Wolverine being the last one. He missed 'the kid' much more than he let on to anyone, even himself.  
  
'Professor!'  
  
'Jubilee where are you? What's wrong?'  
  
'Help... help...help'  
  
Her voice becoming fainter her last word echoed in his mind. Turning his chair around Charles fled the room, his abrupt absence a sure sign of trouble. Following him to a room they knew better than to try and enter, a group of men and women waited impatiently for him to emerge. It was almost an hour until he did so.  
  
"Professor what's going on?" Jean asked, her voice filled with concern. She could feel his exhaustion.  
  
"Jubilee called out to me but was silenced. I cannot find her."  
  
"Well'den lez go find de petite!" Gambit declared.  
  
Nods from the group showed that all were more than willing to do so.  
  
"We do not know where she is. X-men... I want you to go to the school and look..."  
  
Professor Xavier was cut off by the shrill alarm. They soon found out that several mutants were wreaking havoc in a nearby city. Dispatched at once, the X-Men were forced to put their concern for Jubilee in second place for now. Landing the Blackhawk in the center of the city the sight that awaited them made even the hardest of hearts cringe. Bodies were strewn everywhere, some dead others only wounded. Rogue flew over the city and spotted one of the troublemakers. A young man in his early twenties he was able to merely look at a building and make it crumble to pieces.   
  
"Hey there sugar! Now what'd that building ever do to you?"  
  
Getting his attention Rogue barely missed getting crumbled by the building behind her. Storm, seeing her trouble, rolled in some fog so he couldn't see Rogue. Quickly she then swooped down and picked him up, careful to keep him facing away from her.  
  
Beast found another teen, this one doing the killing in the streets. His power seemed similar to Rogues but his brought the victim to their death. Touching their faces he seemed to get a perverse sort of pleasure from their deaths. Taking care not to touch skin-to-skin Beast threw the young man away from his crowd of victims and into the middle of the street where Cyclops buried him under a mound of rubble.   
  
From the corner of his eye Wolverine saw the third culprit making a dash for safety. Jumping over several cars Logan put himself directly in the girls' path.  
  
"Give it up," he told her flashing his claws. "You ain't gettin' outta here in one piece unless it's with us."  
  
The girl smiled. Her eyes flashing she suddenly stood in four different places. "Which one you gonna stop?" she sneered, her voice deep and throaty- more so than a woman's should be.  
  
The four girls ran in different directions, each with lighting speed. Racing to catch at least one of them Logan was eventually able to corner one in an alley between two shorter buildings.  
  
"Nice try. Wrong girl!" she laughed.  
  
The girl disappeared from before his eyes at the same time as he saw her running on the roof above him, her laughter grating his nerves. Clawing the wall in frustration Wolverine left the alleyway to re-join the others. Taking the two captured mutants with them the X-Men returned to the mansion. The prisoners were locked away in a cell while Hank and Jean ran some tests on their blood to determine if their behavior was due to a new drug that had been found in many a good mutant gone bad. The source of the drug hadn't been found yet but its use was rapidly spreading among the mutants, some by choice but most not.  
  
"It's definitely the Tonoga, professor. These two hadn't been on it for very long so it'll be easy to de-tox them."  
  
"That makes the eleventh and twelfth ones this week Professor! We have got to find out where it's coming from." Storm said  
  
"Yes... I agree. Cyclops I want you to..."  
  
Before he could finish his thought the phone rang. Picking it up the professor was instantly concerned with the speaker.  
  
"What has happened?" "Are you sure?" "Yes of course." "Very well then. Be safe young one. Call soon."  
  
Facing the crowd before him he spoke. "Jubilee is well. There was a small accident on campus but she is all right now."  
  
Sighs of relief echoed through out the room. People slumped in their chairs for a moment, relief flooding every cell in their body, before turning once again to the matters at hand.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Three years later. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The piece of machinery flew toward the door, a sure injury had the person who opened it been someone other than Jean. Telekinetically landing it on the table she faced the person who had thrown it.  
  
"Something wrong Rogue?"  
  
"I ain't gettin' nowhere's with this thing!" she complained. "It's been three years and we still ain't found out who's passin' out the Tonoga!"  
  
"We are getting closer."  
  
"Not close enough!"  
  
Rogue was furious. So furious that she was having trouble staying on the ground.  
  
"Rogue, come down. We have another lead that the Professor wants us to check out tomorrow. Until then let's give it a rest and try to calm down."  
  
Unable to calm down Rogue stormed out of the research lab and headed toward the danger rooms. She needed to release some energy. As she called up one of the more dangerous programs and entered the room Beast passed by and noted the program's title.  
  
"Is that not a little excessive Rogue?"  
  
"I can handle it." She snapped before shutting the door behind her.  
  
Hoping that she was correct in her assessment Beast continued on his way to the Professors office. Knocking he waited for the answer to come in. As he took his seat in front of the desk Beast watched the Professor, his face contorted in concentration. After a few moments of silence the professor looked at Beast.  
  
"I am sorry for the wait. What can I do for you?"  
  
"I came to inquire after Jubilee's return. Is she not due back soon?"  
  
"Yes," the Professor sighed. "She is. I have been trying to reach her but cannot seem to find her."  
  
"You are worried?"  
  
"Yes." A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. "Come in."  
  
The door opened to reveal Scott and Jean. They walked in and stood before the Professor.  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"No," Jean shook her head. "Rogue's been working all week and still nothing. It's as though this drug just appears out of thin air."  
  
"And none of the kids can remember how they got it or from who." Scott added. "It does seem to be staying in a certain age bracket though. All the ones that we've been able to detox have been in their early twenties."  
  
Charles nodded. "That is what worries me most."  
  
Silence descended on the room as the weight of his words sank in.  
  
"Surely you don't think..." Jean started, unable to finish.  
  
"I just don't know. No one has heard from her in so long and I cannot reach her telepathically. I am worried for her safety."  
  
A loud CRASH rang out and all four went in search of its cause. As they rounded the corner they saw Rogue picking herself up from the ground. Smoke billowed out from the danger room, choking all those present. Emerging from the front door the group breathed in the clean air, attempting to expel the smoke from their lungs.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan asked as he came running up.  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Scott said.  
  
All eyes turned to Rogue, shrugging her shoulders sheepishly. "I guess I got a little carried away..."  
  
Charles Xavier opened his mouth to ask a question when a loud roar from a motorcycle made it's presence known at the mouth of the driveway. Speeding up the drive it came to a sudden stop in front of the group. Without removing the helmet the rider turned off the machine and stood before them, her skintight, full length, black unitard covered only by a knit sweater jacket. Removing the leather gloves the rider moved to unsnap the helmet. Even before the helmet was removed Logan knew who it was. Hers was a scent he'd now anywhere.  
  
"Jubes."  
  
Removing the helmet Jubilee faced the crowd before her. "So you welcome me by burning the building?" she teased.  
  
Laughing the group welcomed their friend home. Later that night, as they sat around the dinner table, the mood was jovial. Tonight was the night they would forget their problems and celebrate Jubilee's return. If only Xavier could get rid of a nagging feeling.  
  
"Jubilee...?"  
  
"Yeah Prof?"  
  
"What happened three years ago?"  
  
"What'd'ya mean?" she asked, her full attention on spearing a small runaway tomato.  
  
"The accident on campus... what was it?"  
  
"Just an accident. Nothing major." she said being extremely vague with her answers.  
  
"There was no report of it with the police or the campus."  
  
Jubilee stood and made moves to leave. "I'm not really hungry right now and I've got to unpack. I'll catch up with everyone later."  
  
"Jubilation..."  
  
Jubilee stopped still in the doorway when the Professor used her full name, the rest of the room dead silent. Turning on her heel she faced him.  
  
"Why was the campus unaware?"  
  
She looked him straight in the eyes. "Because I chose not to report it."  
  
Her entire body angrily screamed for him to drop it but somehow, he didn't know why or how, her mind was closed off to him. Quickly she left the room with all the eyes upon her back. The mood had quickly turned south.  
  
She was halfway to her room when she started to shake. Making it there by sheer force of will Jubilee collapsed onto her bed, the pain searing through her body. Quickly she reached for a small bottle of water. The blackness overtaking her mind she downed a few pills and lay unconscious on the bed until morning.  
  
Jubilee pushed herself off the bed and quickly showered and dressed before heading out into the mansion. Once in the kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee and sat at the small table with a muffin. Almost finished she heard voices drifting into the room. Not wanting to meet up with anyone just yet she slipped out to the terrace. Stretching in the early morning air Jubilee sat upon the stone wall, her legs stretched to a long line. Breathing deeply she began to meditate as Wolverine had taught her long ago. It helped her to remain calm so as to keep down the hate of...  
  
A noise from behind startled her from her meditative state. Turning her head sharply she looked behind her to see Logan standing behind her.  
  
"Mornin' Wolvie." she said, returning to her position but staying alert to her senses.  
  
"Why'd you sneak outta the kitchen like that, Jubes?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged. "Just not quite ready to see anyone yet I guess. How'bout you? Why you out here so early?"  
  
"You know I'm always here now."  
  
"It's hard to believe how much I missed about this place, Wolvie. Everything about it, ya' know. I... I missed everyone." she said, a little shyly.  
  
Logan smiled. "Mind some company?"  
  
"Pull up a wall."  
  
Side by side they sat, watching the sky turn shades as the sun rose into it. It was a companionable silence, knowing that the other was there was enough for each. Jubilee looked at Logan from the corner of her eyes. He hadn't changed much in the last four years. Hair still curled in just that way, face still set in stone, body still perfectly toned- Jubilee breathed in deeply- and still that same scent. Nope, he hadn't changed a bit. Jubilee on the other hand... she had changed quite a lot. Her 'accident' had seen to that. Mind you she wasn't complaining. She had gotten the greatest gift in the world as a result of it. But how do you tell the man you love that...   
  
Jubilee shook her head. 'Love?' she thought. 'When did I start using that word?' She had always had affection for him, yes. But love? Jubilee turned her head to look at him fully. Yes... she did love him. This fact hit her so hard that she gasped audibly. Hearing her sharp intake of breath Logan turned to look at her, worried, wondering what could be wrong. What he saw vanished so quickly he thought he had only imagined it.  
  
"I gotta go." she said, tossing out no excuse for her actions.  
  
Jumping from the wall Jubilee forced herself not to run away. As she walked away Jubilee berated herself for taking the easy way out. Entering the mansion she decided to work out in the danger rooms. Oblivious to the people in the control room she called up a Sentinel program and began to work out. As she fought memories of past battles, pain, death, and heartache came, unbidden, to the fore and her hate for these machines began to grow, increasing with each pulse until she began to shake. The anger and hate triggered the...  
  
Unable to stand anymore Jubilee fell to her knees, trying desperately to control her hate before it could...  
  
The Sentinel grabbed her and threw her into the wall. With the wind knocked out of her Jubilee couldn't move in time and the Sentinel repeated the gesture. As it approached or a third time the program was shut down and Storm raced into the room followed closely by the others.  
  
Shaking, Jubilee sat up and attempted to get her mind back under control. Knowing she couldn't ask anyone to get them for her, it would raise too many questions, Jubilee tried to pick herself up of the floor to get to her room.  
  
"No! Jubilation you must stay still! You have been wounded." Storm warned her trying to hold her down.  
  
"LEM'ME GO!!" she yelled, her voice deep and throaty. It was a voice they had heard before.  
  
Getting up Jubilee pushed past the concerned group and fled the room. Unable to walk straight because of the shaking she was bouncing of the walls, unaware that someone was behind her. Collapsing to her knee's Jubilee reached for the bottle and managed to down three of the pills before it was snatched from her hands. Turning she saw, through a haze, Logan standing over her, examining the bottle and it's contents.   
  
"Whach'you doin' to yourself, kid?"  
  
  
**********  
  
  
The group sat around the conference room, all eyes on Jubilee. She sat still, focusing on keeping him out of her mind, maintaining her cool, and playing her part.  
  
"All right, Jubilee. What is going on here?" the Professor asked. "Why are you taking drugs?"  
  
She remained silent.  
  
"Jubilee... please. We only wish to help." Jean tried.  
  
Again...silence.  
  
"Why yooz doin' dis petite?"  
  
"..."  
  
Xavier sighed. "Jubilee you have closed off your mind from me, you won't answer our questions, and you refuse to stop taking these pills. You must do something or we'll have to ask you to leave." He hoped that some 'tough love' would at least shock her into opening her mind a little.  
  
Jubilee looked at him and then at each of the X-Men before her. Only Logan made her re-think her decision. Looking into his eyes with her own lying ones was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. Standing she looked at Xavier.  
  
"I'll be gone by morning."  
  
Turning she left the room, leaving her only family to stare at her back.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Jubilee had waited in her room until almost five in the morning. Her bag was packed and her clothes changed before she headed out. Stopping outside of Logan's door she put her hand out, touching it briefly in a goodbye before continuing on. Stealthily she made her way to the main computer room and slipped inside, oblivious to the shadow that had followed her the whole way. After a few moments she emerged again and left the mansion. Seconds later she was past the gate and out of sight.   
  
He stood there watching her go, torn between his heart telling him to follow her and his head telling him to find out what she had done in the computer room. His head won the battle.  
  
It wasn't long until her actions were discovered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There's no reasonable explanation for it."  
  
"There wasn't one for the drugs either but look at that."  
  
"There has to be a reason. Was it the drugs? Some sort of side effect?"  
  
"No. Near as we can tell they are suppressants, nothing more."  
  
"But what would de petite have to suppress?"  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"Why would she leave such an obvious trail? She's a lot better than that."  
  
"Well what are we gonna do 'bout it, Sugar?"  
  
"We are going to continue to our search for the source of the Tonoga. It takes us directly into the path that Jubilee has set on the map. X-Men..." Xavier paused, knowing how hard this would be. "... We need to remember that this could be a trap."  
  
"No."  
  
The room looked at Wolverine. His first words since he had woken everyone up this morning.  
  
"Drugs or no... Jubes would never hurt the X-Men."  
  
"I wish I could believe so Wolverine. But none the less we must stay on guard."  
  
With a nod Xavier dismissed the X-Men to prepare to leave on their mission, hoping beyond hope that Wolverine was right.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
She stopped outside the gate and paused before entering. It had been almost a full day since she had left the mansion and her mind and heart hadn't stopped battling since. With a deep breath she gunned the bike on to face her demons.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"It took a little longer than expected."  
  
"Is everything set?"  
  
"Yes. The X-men will be here in a few days."  
  
"Good. Then they'll only have a few more days to live. Make sure they receive a proper welcoming."  
  
Jubilee looked out over the fields below her and bit her lip. 'This is gonna be bad.'  
  
  
**********  
  
  
"This is the place."  
  
The Blackhawk landed quietly and the group emerged from its hold.   
  
"I still don't think it was a good idea for you to be here Professor." Cyclops said as they trudged through the forest.  
  
"I have to agree Professor. If this is a trap..."  
  
"Then you'll need me here all the more so," he replied, effectively ending the discussion.  
  
The group of seven mutants reached the edge of the forest in no time. They stopped only to see fields spanning out ahead of them, nowhere to find cover should they be attacked.  
  
"Storm..."  
  
Her eyes became white as Storm thickened the already existing fog to cover their position. Up in the mansion a man looked down at the fog and smiled a sinister smile.   
  
"It's begun." he said to no one in particular.   
  
"Should we go get them?" Hunter asked.  
  
Hunter, the right hand man, was a mutant unlike any Jubilee had ever seen. He had the hunting skills of every animal on the planet and the ability to become them. Not quite a full shape shifter, he could become any animal he wanted.  
  
"Let them get to the hedge. Then bring them in."  
  
With a smile of anticipation Hunter left to claim his prey. Slinking through the fields he was careful to stay up wind, knowing of the power of Wolverine's senses. As the group passed the hedge he made his move. With a stealthy silence Hunter picked off the X-Men one by one.  
  
Storm, traveling in the back of the group was the first to go. With a quick jab to the head she fell into his arms, unconscious before she could think to form a thought. Next he took out Gambit, and Rogue after him. As Hunter went after Beast he knew it would be difficult. Opting for a different approach he used a stun gun at its most powerful setting. Enough power to kill a normal human it brought Hank to his knees immediately.  
  
By now Wolverine knew he was there. Extending his claws he searched for their attacker. Just as Hunter came into his view he was hit with the stun gun, effectively bringing him down. Hunter decided against any further hand-to-hand attacks and quickly shot down Jean and Cyclops leaving only Xavier conscious of what was going on.  
  
Letting loose a howl the field was suddenly surrounded by mutants, all bearing a weapon or two. A man walked out onto the fields and looked at the Professor. His face was calm but his eyes held a hardness that surpassed even Magneto's.  
  
"Just as she predicted. Welcome to my home Charles Xavier. Put them in the lab and inform the Doctor that they are here. I want them up and ready in one hour."  
  
Without so much as a second glance, the man turned and left. Try as he may Xavier couldn't get into his head to find out what he wanted. Needing to know what was to happen Professor turned his powers onto the mutants who had them in custody. Unfortunately none of them knew. This man kept all of his workers in the dark as to his plans. He also kept all of them addicted to the Tonoga drug.  
  
'Who is this Doctor? Is he the one who developed the drug?'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when the door opened and a woman stepped through. Her back kept to him she kept busy at the desk. Finding he was unable to read her mind her tried to speak with her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Her reply was silence.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier. Can you tell me where we are?"  
  
The woman still refused to speak to him. Finishing her work at the desk she turned to face him. Xavier's eyes grew wide with shock as he saw her face.  
  
"Jubilee?!"  
  
Ignoring him she focused on her work. Each X-Men that was unconscious received a small whiff of a drug to wake them. A moment or two later they were awake, though still chained to prevent fighting or escaping. As they looked around each one took note, first of Professor Xavier and then of Jubilee.  
  
"Sugar! What are you doin'ere?" Rogue asked as she tested her bonds.  
  
"Don't bother trying. Each of you has a special bond. Yours is so strong not even you can break it. Ditto to you Beast. You'll only end up hurtin' yourself."  
  
"I be gettin' outta dis." Gambit said as he began to heat up his bonds. Instead of bursting apart they merely shrunk tighter. "Ow! Dey be gettin' tighta'!"  
  
Jubilee shook her head. "I tried to warn you. Each band has been specifically designed to withstand your powers. Wolverine's is magnetic; Gambit's absorbs his energy and contracts; Cyclops has his visor removed and if he opens his eyes he'll kill the Professor; Storm is in a bubble; and the Professor and Jean will be wearing these as soon as I'm able to finish them. So you see... it's really no use to try an escape." Making a few final tweaks on the gadgets Jubilee placed one on Jean and one on the Professor. "We got these from Magneto a long time ago. It's good to see that they work."  
  
Jubilee sat on the desk looking out over them. She wore a smug smile on her face but her heart was breaking. She didn't want to do this, these people had been her family since she had lost her parents, but she had no choice in the matter. Jubilee had started working for him about a year ago. She had heard that he was the supplier of the drugs and wanted in on what looked to be the fastest way to make a lot of money.  
  
The door opening interrupted Jubilee's thoughts. Looking over she saw Hunter walk in.   
  
"Boss wants an update."  
  
"They're ready."  
  
"Good," Hunter smiled sadistically and sauntered over to Jean. "This one's got a nice body. Maybe I'll take it for a test drive."  
  
Yanking Jean up by her arms he pinned her against the wall. Her hands bound in chains she couldn't fight back enough to force him away. Shouts of anger and protest rang out from the X-Men. Ignoring them Hunter ran his hands roughly over Jeans body.   
  
Jubilee sat on the desk watching him, her eyes blank by sheer force of will. When he began to go too far she raised her hands and fired a single pfaff, catching him squarely in the back. Not enough to do damage, it succeeded in getting his attention.  
  
"What!? I'm busy."  
  
"He wants them in one piece. Un-used. Back off."  
  
"What if I don't, Doc?"  
  
"Then 'Doc' will have to put you under. Now back off," her tones even, the threat was filled with venom.  
  
He'd felt her power once and had suffered for days because of it. Backing off of Jean he walked up to her and stood facing Jubilee. "Don't mess with me Doc! I'll slit your throat."  
  
"Try it," she told him, keeping her eyes even with his, her glare a promise of sure pain if he tried to do anything.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Both heads snapped toward the door to see their boss glaring at them. "You have done well Jubilee."  
  
"I told you I'd get them here. Now where's my pay?"  
  
"You will get it soon enough. But first there is one more thing I need done."  
  
"My price just went up then."  
  
"I expected as much."  
  
"You gonna pay? Up front?"  
  
"Half now..." he sneered. "...and half upon completion."  
  
Jubilee nodded. "Who you want brought here now?"  
  
"No, no. No more for now. I want you to kill someone."  
  
Jubilee forced her eyes to stay blank. "That wasn't in my deal."  
  
"No. I'm adding it."  
  
"What's the compensation?"  
  
He smiled. "One thousand per X-man, and three vials of the drug."  
  
Jubilee smiled coyly. "Make it four and you got a deal."  
  
Smiling coyly the man nodded.  
  
The X-Men watched this exchange in shock. Jubilee had sold them out! She had lured them into a trap so she could get money and drugs! Tempers began to rise at this one they had all loved in one way or another.  
  
"You are the one who supplies the drug, Tonoga," Xavier said to the man.  
  
The man laughed at his statement. "I am Tonoga."   
  
The door flung open and a woman ran in. "They're coming!"  
  
Jubilee looked at the clock. The latest group of addicts was due to arrive in less than an hour. He always made sure to bring them here, for a reason she didn't know of yet. It hadn't taken her long to get in with him, but even now she knew he didn't trust her completely. He didn't trust anyone... not even his right hand man.  
  
"Guard them!" he ordered Jubilee. "Hunter, come with me."  
  
The three people left the room, leaving Jubilee with seven furious X-Men.  
  
"You sold us out!" Scott yelled.  
  
Jubilee kept her eyes blank and looked them over. "I did what had t'be done."  
  
"Why Jubilation? We are your family!" Storm cried out.  
  
'Play it.' Jubilee told herself. 'Just play it!'  
  
"Family? Let me tell you about family. They're the people who come and see you when you're lying in the hospital for three weeks. I don't have any 'family'!"  
  
"You have not answered the question. Why?" Professor asked.  
  
"This is why!" Jubilee told him holding up a small vial.  
  
"Drugs," Wolverine said. "You sold us out for more drugs."  
  
Jubilee winced inwardly but held her cool. "You got it."   
  
The look on Logan's face was killing her. He was the one who had always believed in her, even that night.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
After she had left the room Jubilee had heard the yelling. Sneaking back she listened in on the argument that had ensued.  
  
"No! It's not her! There's got to be something going on. Some reason!" Jean said trying to find some defense.  
  
"Jean, she's taking drugs! Pure an simple." Scott said  
  
"Den why? Petite know betta dan t' get de 'dicction!"  
  
"Gambit's right, Sugar. Jubilee's addicted. We got's to help her!"  
  
"Professor! You..." Jean tried, her own mind telling her that they were right.   
  
"...there's got to be a way to help her"  
  
Xavier shook his head sadly. "I cannot access her mind. She has made the choice to leave us. We can only hope that she will find the right path once again."  
  
The group sat in a dejected silence, everyone resigned to the truth.  
  
Everyone... but one.  
  
"No! There is a reason. Even if Jubes was addicted she wouldn't turn her back on the X-Men. Never. She ain't dumb." Wolverine said, flexing his hands in frustration.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jubilee had left after that. She couldn't bear to hear anymore. Logan had defended her against all odds. But now... now he had given up. He had seen with his own eyes and knew he was wrong.  
  
"How come you do dis to us, petite?"  
  
"Shut up all of you. I have work to do."  
  
"What... more good mutants to round up so your boss can kill them?!" Scott said, his anger still high.  
  
Rolling her eyes Jubilee stepped over to Cyclops and, placing her hand over his mouth, joined his lips together. When she removed her hand his mouth could not be opened.   
  
"Shut-up."  
  
The room descended into a heated silence as the men and women stared at Jubilee. It was just short of an hour until Tonoga returned with Hunter in tow. Looking at the X-Men he saw Cyclops and turned to Jubilee.  
  
"Undo it."  
  
With a glare at him Jubilee stepped over to Scott and removed her previous workmanship.  
  
"I have your assignment. As soon as it is completed you will receive the other half of your pay. Here is the first half." Hunter placed a box on the table and Jubilee opened it, scanning the contents. "It's all there. Now... You will complete this assignment in less than one hour. You may do it anyway you like but Hunter will be back in one hour to see that it has been done."  
  
Jubilee began to get a sinking feeling. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to kill an X-Man."  
  
Jubilee's hands froze in mid reach for a vial before continuing on. It was a slight pause but the Professor picked up on it.  
  
"Which one?" she asked, her heart pounding.   
  
"Wolverine."  
  
Thankfully she had her back to Tonoga so he couldn't see the emotions crossing her face. Her heart had stopped and her breathing too. 'Kill Wolvie!?' she thought. 'He wants me to kill Wolvie!!' Gathering herself together she turned to face Tonoga.  
  
"Why Wolverine?"  
  
"Several reason's really. Call it a test. He's the one you are closest to. To kill him, you'd have to be truly dedicated to me. You have one hour." Turning on his heel Tonoga left, followed by a sneering Hunter.   
  
Jubilee stood still, her eyes closed, trying to calm herself before it was too late. She could feel the anger boiling up inside. Thinking of everything she could to calm down Jubilee found that it wasn't working. Turning her back to the group she clutched the desk, her knuckles white from the pressure she was exerting. With a scream her anger burst forth from its confines. Loosing her control for a moment Jubilee overturned the desk, scattering it's work everywhere. Her anger taking over she knew she had only seconds until her year-long battle would be lost. Opening the bottle she downed several pills, double the usual dosage, before collapsing into the corner. She stayed there, shaking, oblivious to the X-Men calling out to her.  
  
They were worried. She had turned them over yes... but to kill one of them herself... would she do it? Was she so addicted that she would go that far? They knew Tonoga was right. Wolverine was the closest to Jubilee. They had always suspected that he cared for her as more than just a father figure. And she for him as well. Would she kill him? Ask them a week ago and they would have hurt you for even thinking it. But now, bound as prisoners by her own hand... they just didn't know.  
  
Her shaking ceased and she soon became aware of her surroundings again. Pulling herself up she looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes left until Hunter returned. Working on cleaning up the mess Jubilee held off from her 'assignment' until she could wait no longer. Jubilee crossed the room until she stood in front of him.   
  
Logan stood in front of her, looking down- trying to look at her eyes. She looked up at him, her eyes showing her true emotion for the first time. He saw the anguish, the pain that this was causing her. Every instinct told him she was an enemy, that she would kill him. Every instinct told him to use his claws before she could act...but he couldn't. He could not hurt the woman he loved. Finally he was able to admit it to himself. He loved her. No matter what she chose he knew he could not hurt her, even when it meant loosing his own life.  
Looking up into his eyes Jubilee saw the truth. He loved her. Her heart stopped cold, Jubilee realized that the time had come. It was now or never... but it was too late to turn back. Reaching up she caught Logan's lips softly in her own, kissing him with all the passion they shared. Her hand moved to his chest and settled over his heart. A soft light began to glow as the beating ebbed away. His heart stopped, Logan fell to the floor...dead.  
  
Jubilee stood staring out the window when Hunter entered the lab. The X-Men were staring at Jubilee and Logan in shock that she had actually done it. She had killed one of their own. She had killed Wolverine, the man she loved.  
Hunter checked Wolverine over thoroughly until he was satisfied that he was indeed dead. Standing he looked at Jubilee. He hated the girl. She was weak, whereas he was strong. He didn't trust her but he didn't know why. It was times like this he wondered about it.  
  
"Tonoga wants to see you."  
  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
  
"Now."  
  
Jubilee turned and stared at him. "I just killed the man I love. It takes a minute to get over something like that. I'll be there in a minute."  
  
Her face was hard and he knew she would have no problems knocking him flat. Where her physical strength lacked her mutant power more than made up for it. He left the room, leaving her for the moment.  
  
Jubilee looked at Logan before crossing to the door. Instead of leaving by it she shut the door and turned the lock. Rushing to his side Jubilee knelt by Logan and placed her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes she concentrated on her task. She'd never tried something this large before but what better way to test her power than to save the man she loved.  
  
The X-Men stared at Jubilee as she knelt by Wolverine. She had killed him. She had actually killed him! They watched in a stunned silence as she laid her hands on his chest and bowed her head.  
  
Concentrating with all her force Jubilee found her way to the spot she called her 'garden', the place where two souls meet. This power was still unfolding to her even after having it for a year. She drew her power from nature itself and with all the healing herbs and plants found in nature Jubilee quickly discovered she could heal other people. She removed their wound and took them onto herself, using her own healing power to heal herself. Humans were easy but mutants took a bit of concentration, however in the end she had learned how to heal them and of the side affect that came from it. For as long as Jubilee bore the wounds she took from the mutant, she also had a copy of their powers.  
After several moments a light began to glow in Logan's chest.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jubilee looked around her garden and saw him sitting on a rock near the lake. He was different. It was his face that had changed the most. He looked peaceful for the first time since Jubilee had known him. Standing next to him Jubilee took his hand in hers.  
  
'Where is this?'  
  
'It's my garden. This is where I bring people when I'm trying to heal them.'  
  
'You can heal now?'  
  
'Yeah. It's one of the side effects of the drug. Listen, Wolvie I...'  
  
Logan put his finger to her lips. 'Sshh... it's okay, Jubes. Whatever it is its okay.'  
  
Leaning in close he pressed his lips to hers; sealing the promise she had seen in his eyes. Their passion breaking down the walls between heart and mind, the lives of both lovers intermingled- sharing, one with the other.  
  
Logan held her to him, not wanting to let go. He knew the truth... all the truth of why she was here and what she had to do.  
  
Jubilee reveled in the feel of being held within his arms. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the scent that was him. Holding him tightly she felt her strength start to waver. Her knees buckling from under her Logan caught her in his arms, easing her to the ground.  
  
'Jubes?!' he cried. 'What is it? What's happening?'  
  
'I gotta go. You're gonna be fine Wolvie. You're gonna be fine! I love you.'  
  
Wolverine watched as Jubilee disappeared from his sight. He could feel the pull of reality tugging on his hand and he went with it willingly, knowing that she would be there when he awoke.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Wolverine opened his eyes to see Jubilee passed out on the floor next to him. His hands still in bonds he gathered her in his arms, cradling her as she came back to reality.  
  
"Wolvie..." she said weakly, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
With a harsh jolt she came back to reality. Scrambling out of his arms she crawled toward the door, her energy all but gone.  
  
"You have to play dead. They have to keep thinking I killed you!" she said just before finding the energy to pull herself to her feet and leave the room.  
  
Walking down the hallway Jubilee mustered what little strength she had and entered the office Tonoga had set up as his own looking, so she hoped, quasi-decent. As soon as she entered she knew she had been discovered. There, on the wall where there normally hung a picture, was a security monitor displaying the lab she had just come from and a living breathing Wolverine.  
  
"You double crossed me Jubilee. I don't like that."  
  
Tonoga was seated at his desk, hands folded to form a pyramid under his nose. He glared at her, his calm face a silent testimony to the rage buried beneath. Tonoga was a man of pure hate. It fueled his power. To find some one who could not hate was to find his one true enemy. The only one he could not defeat.  
  
Hunter grabbed her and threw Jubilee to the wall. Crumpling to the floor she was too weak to defend herself against his attack. Pounding into her, Hunter released the rage towards her that had building since day one. By the time he was finished Jubilee was barely conscious, but still aware of what was happening. Her face was bruised and swollen, her ribs cracked and broken, and blood from various wounds was puddle around her. With a flick of his wrist Tonoga motioned for Hunter to bring her along. Dragging her back down the hall Hunter threw her into the lab she had exited moments before.  
  
The X-Men blanched at the sight of her, beaten and bloody, as she was helplessly thrown against the wall next to Xavier.  
  
"Once an X-Man always an X-Man. No matter. She will be dealt with soon enough. As will you. Hunter... guard them. Let no one help her. If anyone moves... shoot them only take care that they do not die. Or you will die with them."  
  
With his final order Tonoga left the room, leaving the eight men and woman at the mercy of Hunter. Sneering down at Jubilee he gave her a solid kick to her already broken ribs. Moaning in protest Jubilee tried to move away from him, only succeeding in re-fueling his anger. Dragging her out to the middle of the floor he kept kicking her, her spirit refusing to break with each blow.  
  
Unable to take anymore Wolverine, his hands still bound, lunged for Hunter only to be hit down. Refusing to lay still he jumped back to his feet and the two men faced off.   
  
Hunter's attention successfully diverted, Jubilee gathered the little strength she had and used the last of her power. Calling on Wolverine's mutant power she extended the claws with a swish and stabbed them into Hunter's back, piercing his heart and lungs. As he collapsed to the ground, she fell with him, all her energy and power deleted.  
  
Storm, Cyclops, Beast, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, and the Professor watched this silently, still trying to take in all that had happened. Jubilee had killed Wolverine and then brought him back from the dead and in doing so somehow came to have his powers as well. Was she or was she not an enemy? The vote was still out on that one. They watched as Logan pulled the unconscious Jubilee into his arms and held her. They saw the small cuts and bruises healing before their very eyes. It wasn't long until she regained consciousness. Still weak she tried to explain what was happening. She knew they had to know how to fight it.  
  
"Det'ls lat'r... Ton'ga s'pplies the...drug...that you were...l'king f'r..." she began, her voice soft and too weak to form all her sentences together. "It...'tens'f's...'ng'r. Rage...powers it...no anger...can't loose... st'y...calm...w'n."  
  
"Jubilation... what has happened to you? Why were you taking the drug?"  
  
"F'r...show...p'lls... stop hate... n' hate... no contr'l." Looking at the Professor Jubilee knew what she had to do. "W'lvie...get me...pr'f's'r..."  
  
Not knowing what she had in mind Wolverine lifted Jubilee till she was next to Xavier. Slowly she punched a few buttons on the band he wore. When the last one was pushed the band fell off, allowing the Professor once again to use his power.   
  
"Ro..."  
  
Wolverine moved her over to Rogue. Extending a claw Jubilee cut through Rogue's bonds and she was able to break the others.  
  
The X-Men were free.  
  
Quickly they organized themselves and formed a plan to break free while Jubilee rested in Logan's arms. As they began to move Logan put Jubilee in Xavier's lap. With a final glance at her he left to do his part, blocking out everything from his mind save for the job at hand. Covertly they spread out, covering the hallways and dropping every mutant they met. As they finally made their way to the fields they knew this would be the worst patch to cross. They were out in the open, un-covered. Running for the sanctuary of the forest they got about halfway before they came under attack.  
  
Jubilee had awakened by this time and, though still in much pain, was aware of what was happening.  
  
"Professor...help me."  
  
Accessing her mind he read what she wanted to do and, supporting her with his own power, they put her plan into action. Using Jubilee's power to connect with nature they caused the grass to grow tall, looming over their heads, providing the cover needed to get back to the forest and, in turn, the Blackhawk. When everyone was safely inside and they were in the air Jubilee allowed herself to slip into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Jubilee looked around her garden. It was very peaceful here, a place where she could stay forever. But something was missing. Something big. Looking around her garden she was trying to figure out what to do when she saw a man standing near the lake. He looked back at her from his height and smiled.  
  
'This is beautiful Jubilee.'  
  
'Thanks.' she replied. 'Why aren't you in your chair?'  
  
'This is only in your mind. There, I don't need a wheelchair. Jubilee there is something you've not yet told anyone... isn't there?'  
  
Jubilee looked away over the lake. 'How did you know?'  
  
'There is a part of you that you keep hidden. A part that I can't reach.' Crossing the distance between them Xavier sat next to Jubilee. 'Tell me what it is.'  
  
She looked at him, her heart telling her to trust him but her mind telling her no.  
  
'Your heart has always led you the right way before, Jubilee. Why not trust it now?'  
  
Jubilee sighed. 'It was three years ago, on the campus. I was walking home from a party when someone hit me from behind. I must have blacked out because when I came to I was lying in the bushes, my...'  
  
'Take your time Jubilee.'  
  
'My clothes were open and some were off all together. I knew what had happened but I didn't want to believe it so I didn't. I pushed it back and locked it away. But I couldn't hide forever. I found out a few months later that...'  
  
'That what...?'  
  
Jubilee took a deep breath and looked at her Professor. 'That I was pregnant.'  
  
Xavier took her hand in his and looked at her thoughtfully. 'What became of the child?'  
  
'She's with a friend of mine. I couldn't let her be seen with me, it was too dangerous. She's caring for her while I was with Tonoga.'  
  
'Logan has told us about that. That was very risky Jubilee. What made you so sure that the Tonoga wouldn't affect you like it does others?'  
  
'I didn't. That's why I was taking the other pills.'  
  
'The suppressants.'  
  
'Yes. The drugs mutated me to my new power. They called me Doc because I could heal with a touch. I don't know if I'll keep this power or not now that the drug is gone. Either way... it was worth it. The suppressants kept my anger in control so the other drug couldn't take hold.'   
  
'We can explore your new power when you are well. Jubilee, what made you do this? Why did you go after Tonoga on your own?'  
  
'Tonoga killed my roommate with his drugs Professor. He needed to pay for that.'  
  
'And so he has.'  
  
Jubilee looked at him confused.  
  
'He's dead. Wolverine and Cyclops killed him just before we left the mansion.'  
  
Jubilee smiled. 'Professor I know I've done a lot of wrong things to all of you but... I want to come home.'  
  
Xavier smiled. 'You already are. All you need to do is wake up.'  
With a fatherly kiss to her forehead Xavier left the garden, leaving Jubilee to follow suit.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Opening her eyes Jubilee looked around to see everyone waiting and watching. Smiling at them she slowly sat up, tossing the blanket aside.   
  
"You should take it easy, Jubilee." Jean warned her. "You've still got a lot of recovering to do."  
  
"I'm home... that's all that matters." Looking at Jean, tears pricked at her eyes. "Jean...I...I'm sorry it had to go that far. I should have stopped him sooner."  
  
Jean pulled Jubilee into her arms. "I'm just glad that you're all right!" she whispered soothingly.  
  
"Come... Let's let Jubilee rest in peace." Xavier said aloud to everyone. Silently he added 'And I've got a call to make.'  
  
Everyone exited the room, sending their 'welcome home's' to Jubilee as they passed. Wolverine leaned against the gurney that Jubilee sat on and looked at her. He could see the exhaustion in her eyes but he also saw her determination.  
Logan was drawn from his thoughts when she took his arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for so long he thought she had fallen back to sleep, when she suddenly spoke.  
  
"There was a time when I never would have done anything like what I did without the X-Men to back me up. This was different. I had to walk a fine line between being a drug addict and acting like one. There were two things that kept me on the right side of that line. One of them was you. Knowing that you would be there for me no matter what kept me going the whole time. The look on your face when you thought I really was an addict almost killed me. Your eyes... they lost all hope that I could be lying and I was so scared. Scared that I had lost you forever. I killed you, Logan. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I don't know how I can ever tell you how sorry I am. God! What a pitiful word. Sorry! That's isn't even a speck of it. I only hope that someday... you can forgive me for hurting you."  
  
Logan listened to her, knowing that she needed to say what was on her mind. He didn't miss the fact that she had called him Logan. With her it was always Wolvie or Wolverine. His 'kid' had really grown up on him. She'd grown into a woman overnight.  
  
"When you was standin' in front of me every instinct I had told me to get away and fight you. I knew you were gonna do it. But I couldn't. I couldn't hurt you. It was right then that I knew you wasn't a kid anymore. It was right then that I knew how much I cared about you and how much I would do to never loose you. Even if it meant dying."  
  
Jubilee could feel the tears coursing down her cheeks. Reaching over with his free hand Logan wiped them away with his thumb. He loved her. Wolverine loved her.   
  
Something clicked in his mind. "What was the other thing?"  
  
"What other thing?"  
  
"You said there was two things keepin' you sane. What was the other one?"  
  
Jubilee smiled a small smile. "I have a story to tell you Wolvie. It's sad... but it has a happy ending."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
They were all outside enjoying the summer sun. It had been several weeks since Jubilee had re-joined them and all wanted to celebrate. Jean and Cyclops were playing volleyball against Storm and Rogue while Hank and Gambit cooked the meal. Jubilee lay on a lounge chair soaking in the sun while Logan sat on the ground next to her watching the game, laughing whenever Scott missed.   
  
Wheeling out to the group, Xavier called to Jubilee mentally. She got up, still a little stiff but healed for the most part, and headed to him.  
  
"Yeah Prof?"  
  
"There is someone who wanted to see you." he said secretively.  
  
With a wave of his arm he motioned to the doorway behind him. There stood Rebecca, Jubilee's friend since childhood, the gate blocking the view of her lower half. Her arm jerked suddenly and she laughed before heading out to meet them, her eyes following the path of an unseen moving figure.   
  
The games had stopped and the food left unattended at everyone approached, curious as to what was going on.  
  
Jubilee took a few steps toward Rebecca before she fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.  
  
Running toward her, at full toddler speed, was the young, raven-haired, child Jubilee hadn't seen in over a year. Everyone watched as she ran into her arms, mother and daughter re-united after so long a separation. Crying and laughing Jubilee hugged her daughter tightly, her joy unmistakable to everyone in attendance of this happy reunion. Gathering her daughter into her arms Jubilee stood and turned to her friends.   
  
"Guys... I want you to meet someone very special to me. This is Lillania... my daughter."  
  
Smiles broke out where once had lain confusion. Jubilee's daughter! Everyone came forth to greet and hug the little one that so quickly would find a place in their hearts.  
  
Later that night; after the food had been eaten, the games played, and darkness had fallen; Logan sat on the ground with Jubilee by his side and Lillania in his lap. She had taken to him, and he to her, very quickly. And, though he didn't have a clue what to do, she found a place in his heart that he never had known existed.  
  
Lillania clapped her hands and begged her mother...  
  
"F'e'rks, Mommy! F'e'rks!"  
  
Laughing, Jubilee pointed her hands to the sky and soon fireworks rained down from them. Lillania laughed with glee and clapped her hands, her eyes wide in awe of the spectacular event, oblivious to the fireworks exploding right behind her. One man wasn't oblivious to them. Xavier watched as the lone Wolverine found his match and shared a kiss with the woman he loved under the shimmering sky.   
  
For now his 'family' had found peace and he rejoiced with them. But he knew it would only be a matter of time until someone would come and rob them of it. He would be there when it happened, for he was always there for his X-Men.  
  
  
  
  
The End  



End file.
